The Haunted house
by Queen Pickle the Third
Summary: Matt, Fen, Laurie, Baldwin, Reyna, Rey, and Owen go trick or treating to find a haunted house. Fen thinks it's lame so Reyna puts a "come alive" spell on it. What exactly did it do?


**I noticed there wasn't a lot of Blackwell pages fanfic so I was like "hmmm" Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I cannot believe I am doing this." Fen said. He was dressed for Halloween as a ballerina. Laurie giggled.

'Best game of truth or dare ever.' Laurie thought.

"Well I think it suits you. "Laurie said. Her cousin grumbled.

"C'mon let's go to Matt's house so we can go trick or treating with everyone!" Laurie said excitedly.

"Why are you still into that type of stuff Laur- I mean, your Highness." Fen said. Laurie had the best queen's outfit ever.

"Why thank you peasant." Laurie said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

"C'mon!" Laurie groaned and grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Laurie's mom took her little brother trick or treating already.

"Fine….." Fen said, letting himself be dragged. After walking for a bit Fen and Laurie made it to Matt's house. Laurie knocked on the door while Fen crossed his arms with a glare, waiting for Matt. However, Matt's Dad opened the door and raised an eyebrow. Fens straighten and put on his best fake smile.

"Hi we're here to-" Laurie began. Baldwin jumped on them, pushing passed Matt's dad and tackled them with a hug.

"Man it's been forever since I've seen you all!" Baldwin said smiling widely.

"Hi Baldwin!" Laurie said. Baldwin was dressed as a power ranger.

"Hey Baldwin." Fen said actually smiling.

"Why don't you kids come in?" Matt's dad asked smiling nicely at Laurie and Baldwin then glared at Fen. The three teens went inside to see Matt, Rey, Reyna, and surprisingly Owen. Matt was dressed as George Washington, Rey was a wizard and Reyna was a witch. Owen was a zookeeper with two stuffed ravens on his shoulders.

"What happened to you Fen?" Matt asked.

"I HATE truth or dare." Fen growled. Laurie giggled and everyone (besides Fen) chuckled.

"Well is everyone ready?" Owen asked. He smiled sweetly at Laurie earning him at hard glare from her cousin.

"I am so ready for candy." Rey said happily. Reyna gave her brother the 'really?' look.

"Ok see yeah later Mom! Later Dad!" Matt called and rushed all the teens out the door. They chatted and caught up, went though some houses and some candy when they finally reached a big black spooky looking house.

"Haunted house…" Owen read the sign.

"We should totally go there." Laurie said.

"It's bluffing. We've seen scarier." Fen said with a roll of his eyes. Reyna smirked.

"What if I do this?" She asked before casting a spelling on the house. Everyone looked at her in confusion while Rey grinned.

"What's that spell?" Matt asked.

"It makes the stuff become alive like if they had a fake Frankenstein it would become real." Reyna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The owners are going to kill us." Matt said.

"Well since Reyna put that spell I guess we should go." Laurie said. Stepping into the house there was seven doors.

"Which door should we do?" Reyna asked.

"Hey you were the one who messed up this place." Fen said.

"Doesn't mean I know where to go." Reyna shot back.

"Well there are seven doors and seven of us, why don't we all go in one?" Laurie asked.

"No way! What if you get hurt?" Fen asked.

"Fen I'll be fine." Laurie said.

"And if you see each other stick together." Matt added. They all nodded (with Fen slightly annoyed) and went their own separate paths.

~Fen's point of view~

Fen was walking down a white hallway, with nothing on the walls. He was so oblivious to everything, only worrying about Laurie, that he did not see a skeleton creeping up behind him. He was in his own little world. Fen was pondering what Reyna did to the house and what would happen to them if the owner of the house came and found that his decorations had come alive. Fen continued walking until someone poked his shoulder.

'Probably nothing.' Fen thought until he was poked again. After a dozen more pokes Fen spun around on his heels.

"THORSEN THAT IS- wait what?" Fen asked looking at the skeleton. The skeleton made another attempt to scare him but Fen change into a wolf and the skeleton ran for the hills.

"Pathetic." Fen said with a roll of his eyes. He continued down the hall until he found a sign that said exit. After pushing past the doors Fen found himself outside.

'Well that was quick.' Fen thought. Reyna and Rey burst though the door panting.

"What's up with you people?" Fen asked.

"Chase... werewolf..." Rey said taking in breathes. Baldwin came out next and after a few minutes Owen.

"All we need is Laurie and Matt." Owen said.

~Laurie's point of view~

Laurie was walking down a narrow hallway with cobwebs and live spiders in them (much to her disgust). After taking some turns out of nowhere a giant spider ran towards her. Laurie started to run away (after screaming to no one 'SPIDER!') when the floor caved in and she fell with a scream. When she landed she looked up to see a sign that said exit.

'Huh? That short?' Laurie asked. She made her way to the door but before she could get to it she got rammed by a sliding Matt Thorsen.

~Matt a bit ago~

Matt was walking down a ton of stairs. Like so such you couldn't even see the end. Just as Matt was taking another step a zombie grabbed at him. Matt jumped with a little yelp and the stairs straighten into a slide. Matt was going super-fast while the zombie was sky rocketed away.

'If only I had Mjolnir...' Matt thought.

"Wow this might actually not be so-" Matt began before crashing into a certain someone.

"Ow…" Laurie said rubbing her head.

"Sorry." Matt said and rubbed his head.

"The exits here. For me it was pretty quick." Laurie said standing up.

"Same." Matt said and jumped up. They opened the exit to see everyone else standing outside.

"What took you so long Thorsen?" Fen asked.

"Crashed." Matt said pointing to Laurie. Before Fen could explode Laurie raised her hand.

"Fen I'm fine." Laurie said.

"Well that's good to hear." Owen said.

"We should go before my Dad gets back." Baldwin said sadly.

"Last one there has to go through all of the rooms!" Rey said and took off. They last one there was Rey.

* * *

 **This was my first fanfic so I hope you liked it.**


End file.
